


El sabor de tu piel

by Ellexlight24



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Su boca sedienta, sus manos desesperadas, sus toques calientes y las voces ahogadas. Caminemos por este pasaje tortuoso de un amor prohibido.THORKI.Esta una serie de es un pequeño recopilatorio de Drabbles, OS y Two shot Thorki que escribí el año pasado durante el Kinktober Thorki, todos poseen contenido erótico, estas advertido.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	1. El clamor de la ira

Thor estaba furioso.   
No, furioso se quedaba corto, colérico.   
Acaba de regresar con Loki de Migard. Los hechos acontecidos en la ciudad de New York con su hermano de protagonista eran más de lo que se podían soportar, era una alta traición con crímenes que superaban los que su mente podía alcanzar a contar. Apenas había logrado colocar a salvo el teseracto fuera de las manos de su hermano y enterado del asunto, Odín le llevaría a juicio sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Ni su madre, ni siquiera el mismo. Loki seria encarcelado por años, sin posibilidad alguna de salir.   
Ya la sentencia estaba clara, solo era necesario la simulación del juicio.   
Loki seria condenado.   
Frustrado, el dios quería jalar sus cabellos, lleno de rabia y decepción, porque eso era lo que más tenía en su pecho, decepción de las acciones de su hermano. No quería que las cosas fuera de ese modo, nunca espero que las circunstancias tomaran ese rumbo donde su amado hermano era el villano y fuera el quien tuviera que ajustar su captura y condena.   
Porque lo admitía, aunque fuera indecoroso, aunque fuera repudiable, él amaba a su hermano. No tenían lazos de sangre, era cierto, pero se habían criado juntos, y eso hacía que el malestar fuera mucho mayor porque Thor se preguntaba ¿Qué obvio? ¿Qué hizo para provocar las acciones de Loki? ¿Para ganarse su desprecio cuando él lo amaba tanto?   
El dios bramo en su habitación, rompiendo un florero. Necesitaba al menos un motivo, algo que le dijera por qué lo había hecho, cualquier cosa para poder calmar las ansias de su pecho.   
Así que, tomando fuerza, salió de su habitación rumbo a la de Loki. Como príncipe de Asgard, debía esperar su condena en su habitación, mientras esta era custodiada por varios guardias. Cuando llego frente a ellos, les pidió que se retiraran, que necesitaba hablar con su hermano sin escoltas. Considerando la fuerza de su príncipe, los guardias aceptaron, aunque un poco reacios. Con libertad de ingresar, Thor observo el lugar con cierto deje de nostalgia, pero con un trago amargo pasando por su garganta, la bilis crecía cada vez ante la conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir mañana.   
Thor se detuvo frente a la cama donde reposaba su hermano, este había sido despojado de la mordaza, pero sus manos aún se encontraban atadas bajo las esposas de energía y aun con su presencia, el dios de las mentiras no le dirigió su atención, simplemente le ignoro como si no existiera, enfureciendo mucho más a Thor.   
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto, buscando no solo que le respondiera sino, que también le viera. Sin embargo, Loki no le miro, siguió observando la ventana, ahora enrejada, como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación— ¿Por qué robaste el teseracto? ¿Qué te motivo a atacar Migard?   
Nuevamente hubo silencio, Thor apretaba las manos que ya se encontraban blancas debido a la presión, su gesto estaba deformado por la cólera y el dolor, la fría indiferencia de su hermano le dolía más que una daga en su pecho y a este no parecía importarle nada.   
— ¡Loki! —bramo, ya impaciente, a la espera de una reacción, una palabra, una mirada ¡algo! Ya no le importaba si le decía sus motivos o razones, solo quería que le viera y no lo tratara como si no existiera. Pero el otro dios fue inclemente, jamás se volvió a verle o a pretender que le escuchaba y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso en el corazón de Thor.   
Perdiendo sus cabales, considerando lo insólito y preso de sus propias frustraciones, Thor alcanzo el brazo de su hermano alzándolo y haciéndolo que le viera a la fuerza, este se sorprendió por el brusco gesto jamás realizado por el dios del trueno hacia él, pero ya este se encontraba colérico, y de la misma forma que lo hubo jalado le dio la vuelta para empujarlo contra la cama. La sorpresa y el pánico corrieron por el rostro de Loki cuando sintió como sus pantalones eran jalados, casi tironeados dada la fuerza del dios, quiso alzar la voz en reclamo cuando su rostro fue empujado contra la cama, evitando cualquier forma de resistencia o replica. Habiendo descubierto sus nalgas blancas como el marfil, Thor trago en seco, pero sin titubear en su mano, dio el primer golpe con su mano abierta en uno de sus glúteos, el dios de las mentiras apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sin detenerse en el primer azote, Thor continuo, dejando claras marcas del golpe de su mano abierta sobre las nalgas de su amado hermano. Loki buscaba callar los gemidos de dolor de su boca, apretando las manos y mordiendo las sabanas, sentía cada golpe que variaban en fuerza. Thor parecía ido mientras castigaba al dueño de sus pesares, preso de una frustración sin límites, azotaba cada glúteo, sintiendo delicioso ardor en su mano y la punta de su ingle.   
Para el Loki, aquello era una sensación dolorosa, punzante, pero con cada golpe certero en lugar correcto, removía algo que el dios de las mentiras jamás creyó disfrutar. Los azotes continuaban, el dolor seguía y el placer en el vientre de Loki crecía, llegando a un límite sin retorno.   
Cuando Thor se hubo detenido, respirando agitadamente, Loki no decía nada y ambos sabían que las cosas estaban tremendamente mal. Thor por las acciones que acaba de hacer y Loki por haber disfrutado de aquello que estaba prohibido. El dios del trueno salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo dejando solo a su hermano quien apenas podía mantener su propia respiración, había mordido su labio inferior hasta sangrar conteniendo el gemido que busco salir de sus labios al momento de correrse preso del placer de ese último azote. Agradecía que Thor hubiera salido antes de darse cuenta de su lamentable resultado, cayendo hasta ese nivel mientras sentía que su odio crecía por quien siempre había considerado su hermano, que no lo era y a quien debía odiar por su propia naturaleza.   
No le importaba ya nada, quería matarle, asfixiar hasta el último rasgo de que para que pudiera existir en su ser para regresarlo a lo que eran antes. Pero su mente estaba clara de que eso ya no sería así, jamás volverían a ser lo que eran. Ya las grietas se habían resquebrajado por completo y Thor lo único que hizo fue dar el último golpe para romperlo todo.   
No importa si él lo amaba, no importa si este pudiera corresponderlo o simplemente lo odiaba, Loki debía pagar sus crímenes.   
Y Thor no iba a detener eso.


	2. Cuchillos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El filo de su arma se sentía exquisito entre sus manos, pero el placer quemante sería superior cuando los sostuviera sobre la piel tostada de sus hombros mientras veía a Thor a los ojos.

El cuchillo salto de sus manos en un suave giro para luego ser sostenido nuevamente, realizo ese movimiento una y dos veces más antes de lanzar una risita risueña ante aquello que estaba frente a él. 

La imagen era tan deliciosa que era imposible no lamer el cuchillo que cargaba en sus manos. 

Tenía al dios del trueno Thor a su merced. 

Casi podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo. Atado y con el gesto lleno de ira ante su expresión, no podía ser todo más emocionante para el dios de las mentiras. 

Camino galante hasta agacharse a la altura de su “hermano”, viéndolo desde arriba y con la excitación rozando todos los poros de su cuerpo, Loki paso el cuchillo por la mejilla derecha de Thor, dejando una pequeña herida sangrante, el mayor se removió incomodo siseando ante el dolor, pero el dios pensó en una solución rápida hacia ello. Acerco su rostro hasta la mejilla ajena, lamiendo la herida y probando la grande, un estremecimiento completo ante la sensación por parte de Thor hizo que Loki perdiera la cordura. 

Rasgo la ropa con un movimiento certero de su daga y silbo ante el cuadrado pectoral que se asomaba entre las ropas, disfrutando la vista. Este alzo la vista, lleno de vergüenza y frustración, un intenso sonrojo cruzaba la piel tostada de su rostro y eso solo hizo que el dios disfrutara más lo que hacía. Observo el pequeño pezón de color rosado, lo pellizco con el fin de erguirlo al mismo tiempo que lamia el otro, el dios del trueno jadeaba ante la estimulación, pero Loki no estaba para complacerlo. Se alejó de él y tomo nuevamente el cuchillo, puyando levemente con su punta uno de los pezones, no era capaz de hacerle daño, pero sí que se sacudiera con sorpresa. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta luego pasar al otro y hacer el mismo procedimiento, luego volvió a lamerlo, provocando que estuvieran completamente rozados y el rostro del dios estuviera desecho ante ello. 

Para Loki aquello era tan divertido, verlo allí, humillado, preso de una excitación que hacia su miembro revolverse y chorear un poco de líquido pre seminal. Cortando las telas alrededor de la intimidad de Thor, el pene se irguió hinchado y goteante, rogando por atención más allá del resto del cuerpo pero el dios de las mentiras no estaba pensado en hacer eso. 

Sostuvo el miembro de su hermano con la zona plana del cuchillo, vio el temor en sus ojos y la pizca de pánico que fue emitida en un hilo de voz, un suplicio que le pedía detenerse, pero era algo imposible, Loki no quería aquello, al fin obtenía lo que quería luego de años de vergüenza, de desestimo y humillación, al fin tenia al dios del trueno sometido a su hacer. 

E iba divertirse mucho con ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que si Loki tuviera un fetiche marcado, seria la dominación con cuchillos, casi puedo verlo con una colección de dagas de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores, esperando ser usadas, no solo para las batallas, sino también para su propia diversión.   
> Espero que les haya gustado, a lo largo de esta semana subiré otro pequeño Drabble o un OS.


	3. Baile de Maacaras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mirada del príncipe Thor se acerco hasta ese misterioso caballero que hacia acto de presencia en el baile donde debería escoger una esposa, alejandolo de todo y de todos, se perdera en su mirada esmeralda, incapaz de dejarlo ir otra vez.

Era el gran baile de fin de año. 

Los reyes de Asgard había decidido celebrarlo en conmemoración de un nuevo año lleno de celebraciones, prosperidad y riqueza para su noble pueblo, y como era de esperarse, todos los nobles de todos los rincones del reino visitaron el castillo esa noche con el único interés de presentar a sus hijas al único heredero al trono de Asgard: Thor Odinson. 

Con sus 22 años, el príncipe heredero se encontraba en edad casadera y a la espera de desposarse con cualquier dama noble que este quisiera escoger, su tardanza había implicado ciertos despases entre sus familiares, especialmente el rey y la reina. Sin hallar otra excusa razonable, optaron por organizar un gran baile en donde su hijo pudiera escoger a la dama que le acompañaría en el periodo de su reinado. Sin embargo, la noche estaba ya bien entrada y el príncipe Thor no mostraba interés en cualquiera de las damas que fácilmente se le insinuaban cada vez que venían a entregar sus respetos. 

Todavía nadie entendía el motivo por el cual el heredero al trono se encontraba tan reacio a tomar la mano de alguna dama en santo matrimonio, lo que nadie esperaba es que sinceramente el príncipe no estaba interesado en ninguna dama: a él le gustaban los hombres. Eso lo había descubierto al terminar su pubertad, pero todavía no había nadie por el cual el joven príncipe pudiera lograr estremecer su corazón de alguna manera suficiente para hacerlo sobresaltar. 

Hasta que lo encontró. 

¿Quién era aquel? 

Thor lo siguió con la mirada, sus oscurísimos cabellos negros resaltaban entre todos los invitados del palacio. Su galante traje del mismo color de sus cabellos y aquella magistral mascara de tonos dorados que enmarcaba su rostro. 

Alejándose de sus padres, el príncipe de Asgard siguió la figura de aquel joven de mascara dorada. Se apartó de las damas y evadió los bailes, cruzo por todo el salón esperando alcanzarle en los balcones, pero cuando llego hasta allí no encontró a nadie. Volteando hacia todos lados, Thor reviso con su vista cualquier rincón del lugar esperando encontrarle, pero al verificar que se encontraba solo, bajo sus hombros decidiéndose por regresar adentro del salón, cuando sintió algo en el borde de su cuello.   
Un filo punzante yacía en el borde de su cuello impidiendo su movimiento, congelándose en su sitio, Thor busco observar con el rabillo de su ojo al asesino que pretendía acabar con su vida, viendo con horror al joven de mascara dorada que había captado su atención. 

—Es bastante estúpido de su parte seguir a quien ha decido matarle ¿O no lo piensa así, su alteza? —pronuncio el hombre, capturando al príncipe con las suaves notas de su voz. 

—No es estúpido en absoluto, desconocido. He venido hacia usted porque me ha parecido encantador —respondió Thor.   
Aquellas palabras hicieron que el hombre desconocido viera al príncipe estupefacto, un imperceptible rubor cruzo sus pálidas mejillas y Thor disfruto de ello, deseaba tanto poder verlo mejor pero apenas podía moverse. 

— ¡Mientes! Esto es solo un truco para evitar tu muerte —increpo. 

—No lo es, si bien debes saber que no pongo mi atención fácilmente en las personas, al punto llevar a mis padres a hacer esto—refiriéndose al gran baile. 

La daga aún estaba en el cuello de Thor, pero alzo la mano hasta alcanzar la máscara dorada que cubría aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, acariciando aquel terso rostro con la ñema de los dedos. 

—Eres tan hermoso que asemejas a los dioses, por favor, no importa si debo morir luego por tu mano, moriré feliz si puedo al menos obtener un beso de tus labios. 

El cuchillo cayó al suelo y con ella, cualquier defensa que pudiera obrar el hombre conocido como el dios de las mentiras.   
Avanzada la noche, el baile seguía y la suave música de un vals se escuchaba, algunas personas podrían preguntarse dónde se abría metido el príncipe heredero del reino, pero alejados todo bullicio, ambos hombres llevaban a cabo su propia danza. Una que se realizaba sobre el colchón, bañados por una fina capa de sudor y sintiendo la desnudez de sus pieles hasta lo más profundo de sus seres. Compartían besos acalorados mientras aumentaban la intensidad de los movimientos y la fuerza de los abrazos, Thor besaba cada rincón del cuerpo de su acompañante que se le antojaba como un dulce, un néctar jamás probado y que ahora que lo tenía en sus manos, no pensaba soltarlo jamás. Sentía sus uñas encajarse en su espalda con cada nueva estocada, como su cuerpo se retorcía ante el toque de sus manos y como su cuerpo hervía cada vez que besaba sus labios. 

—Tú eres el indicado, no existe nadie más. Tu eres el que escojo para convertirse en mi esposa —jadeo el príncipe entre sus movimientos. 

Sorprendido, pero sin poder dar respuesta, gimió el nombre de su soberano mientras este alcanzaba su punto de placer, jadeaba y apretaba las sabanas mientras era golpeado en ese mismo punto hasta desfallecer ambos sobre la cama, presos de un intenso orgasmo que les envolvió hasta quedar sobrellevados por el placer. 

Por aquel día, Loki, el príncipe desterrado de Jotunheim, el gélido reino del norte, había venido a ese palacio con el único propósito de tomar la vida de su heredero y así poder recuperar su verdadero lugar en el trono. Pero habiéndolo visto, su misión había fallado. Por ello, observando a su lado el cálido cuerpo del príncipe Thor, pensó que era correcto que esta vez se deshiciera de la máscara y disfrutara del momento en el que el único hijo del gran Odín le presentara como su futura esposa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño Au que me emociono mucho escribir la primera vez, es algo corto pero creo que no amerita mayores extensiones, esta perfecto como esta.   
> El próximo miércoles espero subir el siguiente Drabble, lamento la demora con la actualización de este libro, se me ha ido el tiempo entre las manos durante esta cuarentena XDD

**Author's Note:**

> Como bien escribí en la sinopsis, es un pequeño recopilatorio de Drabbles, OS y Two shot Thorki que escribí el año pasado durante el Kinktober Thorki, todos son de tilde erótica y los he estado revisando, mejorando poco a poco. Luego de que me borraran el libro donde los habia publicado en Wattpad, decidí subirlo aqui en esta plataforma. Espero les gusten.


End file.
